


Don't Play Dirty

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Hook beats Sasha at a game and she ignores him after he gloats. What happens when he comes to apologize?





	Don't Play Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here is another story since I'm bored!! This is Harry Hook x OC. I feel really bad writing fanfiction for Disney movies but oh well lol. Please tell me if I made any mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.), this is another unedited story. Also, I do not own Harry Hook, Descendants, or the Descendants universe, I only own Sasha. Thanks!!

“I’m gonna beat you, Harry,” I vowed.  
“In your dreams, love,” he cooed. As hard as I tried to beat him, my arm was getting closer and closer to the table top. I concentrated, pushing his arm with all my strength. When his hand moved slightly, I grinned.  
“Look, croissants,” Harry yelled.  
I perked up and exclaimed, “Where?” At my distraction, Harry slammed my arm to the table.  
“I guess I win,” he stated, winking at me.  
I looked him in the face and argued, “Harry Hook, you cheated!”  
“Well, I’m still the winner, Miss Sasha Yu,” he smirked. I winced at the sound of my last name. My dad wasn’t the kindest man and I knew how much he hated me; but to everyone else, I’m just Sasha Yu, Shan Yu’s daughter. I had been reduced to the child of someone better, just like everyone else on the Isle. My name is the last straw, I stood up and stormed away, angered at Harry’s behavior. I was outraged that he cheated like that, I may be an Isle girl but I still thought things should be fair. That’s how I lost, though. People loved taking advantage of me. I doubt Harry meant to be so rude, he is just so competitive and he only cares about winning. Even if I feel attached in some way, I couldn’t let that cloud my thoughts. Guilty until proven otherwise, and on the Isle, there is no ‘otherwise’. So, by the rules of the Isle, I just shouldn’t forgive Harry. I shouldn’t even be near him, anyways. He likes Uma and even if she doesn’t like him, no one else can touch her admirers. I may as well run off to start Dizzy’s new experiment. My hair had been so many colors that she just started testing things on me. I started down the alley to Dizzy's studio, but I heard footsteps behind me. My hand immediately went to the hilt of my sword where it was tucked in my scabbard.  
“Stand down,” a beautifully accented voice ordered.  
“Harry, you won. You don’t need to brag anymore, I get it. Run back to Uma now, I’m sure she needs you to shower her with compliments again,” I replied, bitterly.  
“Sasha, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have cheated,” he apologized. At those words, I froze. Harry was deceitful and only cared for competition, so why would he be apologizing? “I’m not gonna run back to Uma, I’m my own man,” he added.  
“I thought you loved her,” I questioned moodily. If he was with someone else, why would he show me kindness he didn’t give to anyone else? Even though Uma and I were friends, I didn’t want to bother her or her servants.  
“Sasha, I don’t love her,” he admitted, walking closer to me and pushing me against a wall. His hands were on either side of my head and I wondered what I had done. I didn’t think I’d angered Uma at all. So if that was true, was was he robbing me for fun? Seeing my scared expression, he declared, “I don’t love Uma, I love you.” The second he finished speaking, he closed the gap between us, pressing his lips against mine. I opened my mouth in surprise and stared into his exquisite eyes. He pulled away and nervously looked at me for an answer. I grabbed his collar, pulling him towards me and crushing my lips to his. He grabbed my waist, pulling me as close to him as he could. When I started to feel out of breath, we pulled apart. Suddenly, the realization of what we had done crashed down over me, filled me completely with nervousness. “Oh my gosh, what will Uma say? Her two favorite entourage members just made out, she’s gonna kill us!” I exclaimed, anxiously, pulling at my long braided hair. Harry laughed and said, “Darling, I already asked her. She said as long as there was no PDA near her, she wanted us to be happy.” I let out a relieved sigh, giggled, and grabbed Harry’s hand. “Want to steal something from the bakery to commemorate this occasion?” I asked. “Of course, sweetie,” he grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> The story probably sucks but please make sure to comment your thoughts, I like to hear if my writing is good or not and feedback is much appreciated. Also, sorry about the bad ending, I just kind of gave up a bit haha. Leave kudos if you liked this. I have another Harry Hook x OC with a different OC which will be posted eventually. I'm also working on a BTS x OC story and (hopefully) an Ouran High School Host Club story too. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
